Song's With A Meaning
by All-Smiles1234
Summary: Rose is a street performer. One day she meets Dimitri, the handsome man who has captured Roses interests. What happens when they get talking?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So here it is guys, my new story! ~que new story dance. Any way i am really happy with this chapter. In future notice, this story will have lots of country music songs in it because I absolutly LOVE country music. please enjoy.**

* * *

CHAPTER 1 ROSE POV

I was walking down the street to where I lived when I saw a young boy around the age of 4 about to run into the oncoming traffic and play speed bump. I ran as fast as I could and picked him up off of the road before he could become a pancake.

"Are you okay?" I asked the boy checking for injuries.

"Uh-ha" he sniffed.

"What's your name?" I asked the crying boy.

"Paul." He said.

"Hi Paul. I'm Rose. Do you know where your mummy and daddy are?" I cooed.

"Mummy is at home. So is daddy."

"Are you here alone?"

"No. I'm here with my uncle Dimka" he said with his neck pushed into the crook of my neck.

"Are you sleepy?" I asked the small boy.

He nodded his small head and fell asleep. I needed to find his uncle, but first I had to tell the guys I would be late. I went up to my apartment and told my best friend, Lissa, where I was going.

"Can I come? I have to talk to Charlie about my shift." She asked.

"Sure, but can you grab my uniform I have to work tonight?" I said as she went into my room to grab our bags. She came back out with my bag with my work uniform in it and a spare pair of clothes for singing tonight.

We walked out of the apartment and down the road towards the café we worked at. I stopped outside and told Lissa to go in and that I would be in in a minute.

"We are just stopping in here for a minute, okay? Are you hungry?" I asked him.

He was still half asleep and just nodded sleepily and put his head on my shoulder. I picked him back up and went inside. I walked up to the front counter and stood next to Lissa who was patiently waiting for a man to stop talking to Charlie.

"….. He is around up to here and has dark brown hair and has the same coloured eyes." The man was saying.

"Sorry but I haven't seen him. Have you tried at the park down the road?" Charlie asked. You could see it in his eyes that he was really worried for this boy. I looked at Paul, still asleep in my arms and cleared my throat.

The man didn't seem to hear me so I shifted Paul onto my hip and tapped the man on the shoulder.

He turned around and I almost forgot what I was going to say. This man was absolutely stunning. He had shoulder length brunette hair and eyes so dark I was worried that I would get lost in them. He had on a long duster but under it I could see the well-defined muscles bulging though his shirt.

"I think I have what you're looking for" I said once I got over his beauty.

"Paul?" he asked in a deep sexy voice that had an accent that I couldn't place.

Paul stirred in his sleep and mumbled something.

"Oh my god. Thank you so much for finding him. I have looked everywhere." He said as I gave him the small boy.

"I'm Rose, by the way and this is Lissa." I said gesturing to myself and Liss who was talking to Charlie about being able to work late on Thursday instead of Saturday. "I'll take her shift Charlie. I need the money anyway."

"Thanks Rose." Liss said and Charlie just nodded in my direction with an approved smirk on his face. Charlie was a 48 year old man who was balding in the centre of his head but kept in shape. He bought this café because the previous owners were going to sell it or get it bulldozed.

"Dimitri." The man said holding out his free hand since the other one her was holding a sleeping Paul. When I took his hand it felt like we were the only to people in the café. I looked into his eyes and saw that he was feeling the same thing. We quickly snapped out of it though when one of my other roommates, Tasha, walked up to us and slung her arm around Dimitri's shoulder. Just then my ex-boyfriend, Jessie, walked into the café. I wanted to die right then and there. He didn't truly believe that I dumped him two months ago when I found him in bed with the one and only Tasha.

Tasha was the world biggest bitch. I had to put up with her because she was Lissa's boyfriend's sister but that didn't mean that I had to be nice to her.

"Oh look over there Tasha, your new sex toy just walked in." I said in a sickly sweet voice.

She just glared at me and turned her attention to Dimitri who looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there right now. He shot me a pleading look and I knew I needed to help him.

"Hey Dimitri? Lets go get Paul some lunch, and I can tell you how I found him." I said, hoping he caught my second meaning.

He apparently caught onto it because he quickly picked up Paul and followed me out of the café.

* * *

**So if you could all tell me what you think i would really appriciate it. R&R. Thank you all for reading. Love you all. XOXOXO**


	2. The Park

**Hey guys! I am soooooooooooooooooooo sorry that it has taken me this long to update. I have been lazy and just been reading and I have had serious writers block on this story and my other two also so yeah. THUMBS UP FOR WRITERS BLOCK ~que sarcasm. I hope you all enjoy this story...**

* * *

CHAPTER 2

We walked up the street to a cheap fish and chip shop and ordered some chips and sat down on the chairs outside it.

"So, how did you find Paul?" Dimitri asked.

"I was walking home and I saw him about to run across the road and play speed bump so I stopped him. He said that he couldn't find his uncle and that he was trying to find him. I offered to help find you and here we are. We found you!" I explained.

"Oh, well thank you for finding him. If anything happened to him I don't know what I would do. I'm taking care of him for my sister while she is on a business trip."

"Order for Rose!" Called the lady at the front counter.

"Thank you." I said handing over the money. "Come on. There's a park across the road. We can talk more there and Paul can play."

"YAAAAAAAAAY!" Cried Paul.

Dimitri and I both laughed and took him across the road.

"Do you want to play first or eat first?" Dimitri asked, bending down to his height.

"PLAY PLAY PLAY!" he laughed and ran off.

I smiled to myself and sat down on the picnic table.

"You know that you are supposed to sit on the chairs, right?" asked Dimitri sarcastically.

"Oh my god! Are you serious? I have been lied to my whole life." I replied back, sarcasm dripping off my words.

"Well you obviously cant trust your parents then, can you?" he joked.

"Your right. I cant." I said, every word serious.

He must of noticed my tone because he said: "Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it, I swear. I'm just gonna shut up now."

Just then Paul run up to us and started eating the chips we had set out.

"Nah. Its fine. I just didn't have the best relationship with my parents." I reassured him. "So, what do you do for a living?" I asked him, changing the subject to a lighter matter.

"Oh, I'm not working at the moment. I'm looking for employment so if you know anyone, tell them that you know someone. What about you? What do you do?" Dimitri asked.

"I work at the café we were at just before, where we met. And speaking of work, I have to go. My shift started 5 minutes ago." I said picking up my bag.

"Oh. Sorry, I didn't mean to keep you. Thank you for finding Paul for me. I don't know what I would have done had you not of been there." Dimitri said, standing up and picking up a protesting Paul.

"Do we have to go, uncle Dimka?" he asked looking up at Dimitri from lowered lashes. You could see how tired he was.

"Yeah buddy. We have to get you home and to sleep. You can tell mommy about Rose." Dimitri told him.

"Mmmkay" Paul said laying his head on Dimitri shoulder.

"Bring your résumé around to the café some time. The owner practically raised me and he is always looking for help." I said to Dimitri.

"Really? Oh my God. Thank you! I'll be in either tomorrow or Tuesday."

"Its okay. Now I am really late so I need to go. See you another time. Tell Paul I said bye." I said. And with that I walked back to the café.

* * *

**IMPORTANT: I need help with what happens next. PM me what you want to happen. I wont tell you because that would ruin the surprise and we dont want that now do we? R&R PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEASE! I am begging you all to review for me because you all love me and i love you. Hope you all enjoyed the story and just for some fun, I want to know your favourite singer/band at the moment aswell as your favourite song of theirs or not of theirs, just a song that you all like and why you like them or that song. My favourite band at the moment would have to be All time Low cause all of the members are sexy and right now my favourite of theirs is either Remembering Sunday or Dear Maria Count Me In. XOXOXO :) Remember to R&R or I will haunt your dreams.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN/ Hey there :) I am so sorry it has taken me this long to post this chapter, I had really bad writers block and couldnt decide how Rose and Lissa met. Please enjoy.**

* * *

CHAPTER 3

When I got back to the café I went straight to working. I served the usuals, cleaned up after all the little kids who think that it is funny to waste food and took all the used dishes up to the kitchen behind the counter, all the while thinking about the tall Russian that is called Dimitri.

"What's up? You are never this quiet. Usually you give us all a head ache in the first ten minutes of your shift." Asked the ever observant Lissa.

I could never hide anything from Lissa. We have been best friends ever since I found her and her brother, Andre, in a park when I was in grade 3. Their parents had just been murdered and they didn't know what to do so they ran away. I took them back home with me and we grew up together, but soon enough Andre was moving away for university but we still kept in touch. Every since then Lissa and I have been impossible to part. Nobody knows about Andre apart from me, Lissa (of course), Jill and our mate Sydney. We all finished high school last year, bought a flat together and now we busk on the streets with Lissa's boyfriend, sparky AKA: Christian, Sydney's boyfriend Adrian and my two mates Eddie and Mason. The boys live in the flat across from ours because I have connections, but later on in the year, Jill is moving to America to go to some fancy college, Sydney is moving in with Adrian and Christian is moving in with me and Liss, meaning I have to put up with the annoying fart. Don't get me wrong, I love him and all, after all he has been dating Lissa since grade 7 so he is like a brother to me, but that doesn't stop us from getting in fights.

"Rose? Rose? ROSE!" Lissa screamed at me.

"What?!" I screamed back at her.

"God no need to yell." She teased. "You zoned out there for a while. What were you thinking about?" she asked.

"Just thinking about how we met, and how I am gonna have to put up with that fire fly of a boyfriend you have." I said. Poor Lissa, normally she is stuck in the middle of Christian and I's fighting.

"Oh my god Rose! He isn't that bad" she said.

"I know, but it's fun to make fun of him and see your face when we fight." I said.

"Oh you are gonna regret that. You better run little girl, because I know where you hid the cookies and cream ice cream and it would be such a shame if, I don't know, Christian ate it all." She said with an evil glint in her eye.

"You wouldn't." I said. She knows not to mess with me and my ice cream, especially when it was cookies and cream.

"Oh I would sister." She said and ran off, with me right at her heals, laughing all the way home.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think of this chapter when you review. YOU WILL REVIEW! That was me being The Hulk hehehe. IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ! I am having some trouble with what is going to happen next and I want to have your oppinion on what will happen. PM or review me a song, who in the story (and in realy life) will sing it and to whom and why they sing it to that person. WARNING! There will be a mixture of genres with the songs but mostly I think that they will be country because I am a country loving hilbilly! BAHAHAHHAHA NOT REALLY I have teeth. Tell me what you think and before I forget, last chapter I wanted to know what you all think should happen and I only got 1 PM and that was from my best friend Radioactive hearts and her idea was this: Dimitri should see Rose walking home one day and he memorises where she lives and so he stalks her everyafternoon and then everntually asks her out sand when she says no he buys her a drink with a roofie in it then he takes her back to his dungeon where he proceeds in making her play dress up and tea parties. Thank you for the idea but I dont think that I will use this idea :) R&R please and I will love you forever. XOXOXOXOXOXO**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I am so sorry about the time it has taken for me to post this chappy, I have had really bad writers block. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. IMPORTANT A/N AT END PLEASE READ!**

* * *

CHAPTER 4

I, of course beat Lissa home, due to the fact that I run every morning and Liss is incredibly unfit. Although she is stick thin, she wouldn't last one day in a zombie apocalypse.

"HA! I beat you." I cried, jumping up and down doing my happy dance.

"Make sure to tape down the girls. Don't want to get knocked out now do we?" Lissa teased.

Smart ass.

"At least I have boobs. You could pass as a surf board." I shot back.

"But she is a sexy surf board and I would ride her any day." Christian said walking into the room and wrapping his arms around Lissa's waist.

"You do and EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" I scream, running out the door and into Eddie and Mason's room.

"They did it again, didn't they?" asked Eddie, coming and sitting next to me.

"Uh huh." I said, hiding my face in his chest.

Most people would just assume that we were dating but we weren't. Eddie was basically by brother, after all we have grown up together.

"Come on guys, let's go somewhere." Said Mason, grabbing my arm and pulling me to my feet.

"I want food." I said, walking out of the apartment, Mason holding my left hand and Eddie on my right.

"Of course you do." They said together.

It is no secret that I love to eat. But I work out a lot so I am in pretty good shape.

We ended up at the café (meaning that we got discounts) and ordered our usual.

When we got our food we sat down and watched Tasha attempt to sing.

"You say that I'm messing with your head. Boy, I like messing in your bed. Yeah, I am messing with your head. When I'm messing with you in bed." She sung.

If I didn't like that song before I absolutely hate it now.

"All my life I've been good but now I'm thinking, what the hell? All I want is to mess around And I don't really care about."

"What the hell is this?" I ask smiling.

"HAHAHAHAHA. I see what you did there, cause the song is 'What the Hell'. Mason said after a few seconds thinking about it, always the slow one in the group.

"I worry about you Mas. I really do." Said Eddie at the same time that I said; "Don't worry Mason, we'll get you back to hospital soon."

"Hardy-ha-ha" he said, throwing a chip at my head

* * *

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!  
I want to thank you for all the reviews and I love reading them. I want to know what you all think should happen next. I want a song suggestion because so far I am comming up empty minded.  
Sorry about the shortness, I have two other fanfictions to write and we are in the middle of a storm and I dont know if I will lose internet connection or what. R&R PLEASE and I will love you all forever. XOXOXOXO :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry it has taken me so long to update. But it will be worth it. THERE IS A GIANT SURPRISE AT THE END! DONT SKIP TO THERE THOUGH OR I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN. ENJOY!**

* * *

CHAPTER 5

When Tasha had finished killing every ones ear and that song, she walked up to our table and sat down next to Mason and stole a chip from his plate.

I could see that Mason detested to this and was about to say something, but I cut in before he could say something that would embarrass him.

"Are you sure that you need that. They do go straight to your hips. " I said, attempting to raise an eyebrow sand failing miserably, so I settled for glaring at her.

"That explains a lot then." She said, eyeing my own plate of chips and then my curves.

"What's that supposed to mean." I demanded standing up.

"Nothing. I was just saying it explains a lot about your weight problem." She said, also standing up.

"I don't have a weight problem. But you have an attitude problem. Want me to help you out with that?" I asked sweetly.

"Oh bring it on. Outside. Now." She said.

"Okay." I said, attempting to follow her outside before Eddie and Mason stopped me.

"CHARLIE. CODE RED. I REPEAT. CODE RED!" screamed Mason and Eddie at the same time, trying to stop my struggling.

"What's going on?"

Guess who asked that?

The one and only Dimitri.

"Okay everyone. Shops closing. Time to go." Charlie yelled out and everyone went on their way, apart from Eddie, Mason, Charlie, Dimitri and now Tasha, since she just walked inside.

"What's wrong Rosie? Don't want to get your ass beaten into the ground like last time?" Tasha taunted.

"You didn't beat me for the last time. There. Was. A. police. Officer. Around. And I didn't want to get arrested after just getting out." I said between clenched teeth.

"Pffft. Whatever. You were just scared that I would win."

"Please. Pleeeeeeeeeeeease let me wipe that smirk off her face." I begged Eddie and Mason.

"No Rose. You have to go pick up Hugh from day care. Remember."

SHIT!

"Crap. Okay you can let me go. Now." I growled out.

"Who's Hugh?" asked Dimitri.

"My son." I answered.

* * *

**OHHHHH. BIG SHOCKER. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It took me along time to write because of writers block. R&R please or I will slice you... A peice or bread. And it will be multigrain and no one likes that. XOXOXOXOXOXO love you all. :3.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys sorry it took me so long, it was the last week of school this year and now I have 6 weeks of holidays to write in! Hope you all enjoy this story, it took me a whole All Time Low album to write so yeah.**

* * *

CHAPTER 6

"B-But your only, what? 20?" asked Dimitri.

"I know but that is a story for another time." I said as I walked out of the café.

"I see that you have met our new roommate then." Said Mason, walking beside me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I was gonna tell you before, but Tasha came in and yeah. Dimitri is mine and Eddies new roommate." He explained.

"Oh." Was all I said as I approached the day-care.

"Mummy!" screamed the cute little voice of my baby boy.

"Hey there big man." I said, crouching down to his level and picking him up. "How was your day?" I asked as Mason went inside to get his bag.

"I painted a picture for you." He smiled.

"Really!?" I said with a smile of my own.

"Uh-huh"

"Who wants some food?" asked Mason coming out of the centre.

"Me, me, ME!" screamed Hugh, wiggling out of my grip and running ahead of us.

"I'm going to get you." Mason said, running after him, after giving me his bag.

"He's cute." Said someone from beside me.

I turned around and saw that it was Dimitri.

"Who? Mason? I didn't realise that you were into guys. THAT IS SO CUTE!" I screamed.

"Uh. First of all, I'm not gay and secondly I was talking about your son." He said, looking at me weirdly.

"Oh," I said pouting. "I wanted a gay friend so badly" (A/N: I have nothing against gays, I personally love them and think that they are so cute. Some people may disagree with me but I don't care, I only state the truth.)

"Uh-huh." He said.

"What are you doing here, anyway?" I asked.

"I had to pick up Paul for my sister, Karoline." He said. (A/N: I cant remember if this is how you spell her name or what but I had the help of a person in a FB group and for that I say thank you)."

"Oh, well where is he then?"

"My mum came with me and took him shopping."

"Ah. I see."

We walked in a comfortable silence until Hugh came running up to me and pulled on the leg of my jeans.

"What is it?" I asked softly, bending down to his level.

"Who is he?" he whispered into my ear.

"This is Dimitri." I said, picking him up and sitting him on my hip. "Dimitri, this is my son, Hugh."

"It's nice to meet you Hugh." Dimitri said softly.

Hugh just mumbled something even I couldn't understand into my neck.

"Where's Mason?" I asked Paul.

"He went to get me ice-cream." He answered with a toothy grin.

"Well then, let's go. Care to join us?" I asked Dimitri.

"I shouldn't, it's your family time."

"Please?" asked the small voice of Hugh.

"Well since you said please how could I say no?" Dimitri smiled.

Paul just smiled back and grabbed mine and Dimitri's hands and dragged us to where Mason was sitting.

* * *

**Isnt Hugh just the cutest? I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and you can tell me how much you loved it when you review. Tell me what song you want me to put in it and I will try to fit it in. R&R please. XOXOXOXOXO :) Love you all.**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7  
** When we got to table Mason was sitting at we all sat down and started talking about random talk.  
"So you're Eddie and Mason's new roommate, huh?" I asked when Hugh and gone to play on the play ground across the road, with Dimitri and I following him, Mason had gone home saying he had to run a playlist by Eddie for our next gig.  
"Uh, yeah. How do you know Mason and Eddie?" he asked.  
"Well apart from the fact that they live in the apartment across from Me, Liss and Fire Fly, I basically grew up across the road from them. What about you? How do you know them?" I replied.  
"Well I moved here with my Family when I was 13 from Russia. I went to high school with the boys at an all boy's boarding school and we became really good friends." He answered.  
"Oh so you're the friend they were always talking about."  
"Uh, I guess. Also Eddie is dating my youngest sister, Vika." **(A/N: I think that is how you spell her nickname.)  
**"WHAT?! Why didn't he tell me about this?" I asked, a little hurt because he always told me everything.  
Something must have showed the hurt I was feeling because he quickly said, "Don't worry about it. Only a few people know. Like my family, Mason and you."  
"Oh. Well if that's the case I won't be breaking his neck…. Tonight." I said as an afterthought.  
"Remind me to stay on your good side." He said with a small grimace.  
"Ill keep that in mind."  
"MUMMY!" I heard my baby cry in pain.  
As soon as I heard him I was sprinting over to him and picking him up.  
"What is it? What happened?" I asked in a soft voice.  
"I got bitted." He said in a small, tear filled voice.  
"What was it?" I asked in a panic filled voice.  
"I don't know but it hurts mummy." He said then started crying again.  
"Dimitri. What was it?" I asked, still panicking.  
"Don't worry. He was just playing too close to a green ant nest." He assured me, crouching down to look at the ground, where I could see ants crawling around carrying crumbs and other things they have found.  
"Come on. Lets go home. When are you moving in?" I asked Dimitri.  
"Sometime this week hopefully."  
"Okay. Well, see you later." I said.  
"Okay. Bye-bye Hugh." Dimitri said, the last part softening when he spoke to me son.  
"Bye-bye." Hugh said, then he did the cutest thing. He untangled his arms from around my neck and held them out to Dimitri for him to take him from me.  
Dimitri looked at me, like he was asking my permission so I nodded and held out my arms so he could pick him up easier.  
When he did, Hugh whispered something in his ear that I didn't hear but the look on Dimitri's face said that I didn't want to know what it was.  
When Hugh had hugged him for a good minute and a half, he finally stopped strangling Dimitri and reached out to me to take him back.  
"Talk to you later." I said to Dimitri.  
"Hey… Uh…. Could I call you later on? I mean, if you don't have anything on that is." Dimitri stumbled over words and it was kinda cute, I have to admit.  
"Sure." I rattled off some numbers. "Now I really have to go."  
"Okay. I might call you later." He said, handing me his number on a piece of paper I gave him.  
"Hahaha okay. Talk to you later." I said as I started to walk away.  
When we were a safe distance away I asked Hugh what he had said to Dimitri and his reply was: "I asked him if he was gonna be my new daddy." He looked quite proud of his question.  
I now understand why Dimitri look uncomfortable.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hi there. Sorry it has taken me so long to update I lost intrest for a little while and yeah... I would like you all to know that I have written this chapter for the one and only Radioactive Hearts because she has reviewed for every chapter and I would like to say a big thank you to her for that. If you want me to write a chapter in your honer then tell me why :D Without further ado, the next chapter!**

* * *

CHAPTER 8

When we got home I told the gang (A/N: hahahaha that sounds weird) about what Hugh had said to Dimitri and they all thought that it was hilarious, I even think I saw Christian tell Hugh that he would go out and buy him ice-cream tomorrow when he finished work.

I was laying Hugh down for a nap when he asked me in a sleep filled voice, "Will I see Dimtri agien soon mumma?"

"Yes baby. He is gonna move in with Mason and Eddie." I replied smiling at him as he tried to stay awake.

"Sing to me please?" he asked, and in his cute little how could I say no?

"Sure. " I said then started to sing 'Safe and Sound' by Taylor Swift (A/N: I don't really like Taylor Swift but I needed a slow song and this is what I thought of.) "I remember tears streaming down your face when I said ill never go, but all those shadows almost killed your light. I remember you said don't leave me alone but all that's dead and gone is passed tonight."

Before I had even finished the first verse he was sleeping peacefully with a vice like grip on his favourite teddy.

When I walked out of his room and into the kitchen I saw the most disgusting thing in the world.

"EWWWWWWWWWWW! LISSA TELL FIRE FLY TO PUT A SHIRT ON! I DON'T WANNA GET LOST IN HIS FAT ROLLS!" I screamed, but not loud enough to wake up the sleeping boy in the other room.

"I AM NOT FAT! IT IS MUSCLE!" he complained when Liss came out.

"Yeah and Lissa can sing." I retorted sarcastically.

"HEY! Don't bring me into this." She whined.

"What? Its true and you know it." I pointed out walking over to the fridge and grabbing out the brownies I had baked the day before and sitting on the table and eating most of them while the two of them stare at me in wonder.

"What?" I ask around a mouth full of brownie.

"Where does all the shit you eat go?" asked Sparky.

"It all goes to her boobs." Answered Lissa looking at me with a knowing smile.

"THAT'S RIGHT SURF BOARD." I said with a smile.

"And then she says that." They say together and walk out of the room.

* * *

**I hope you all liked this chapter and I want to know what you thought about it when you reveiw and dont forget to tell me if you want to have a chapter dedicated to you and if you do then why. XOXOXOXOXOXOXO R&R please! ~( . )~**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: HEY GUYS! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9  
**The next day was Saturday and I had to work.  
Yay, note the sarcasm.  
I love my job, I really do, but some of the customers are real pains.  
Once I told Christian that he was on Hugh duty I kissed my little man on the cheek and left the apartment, uniform in one hand and guitar in the other.  
**~RANDOM LINE BREAK THINGIE MA-JIG WHATSAMACALLIT~  
**After an hour of work I was ready to go home.  
"Just three more hours then you can go home RoRo." Said Charlie, patting me on the back when he noticed my discomfort serving Tasha who had her bitch balls on today.  
"Just one hit. That's all I am asking Char. One hit right across the jaw and I will be able to tolerate her." I pleaded.  
"Only because she won't be able to talk." He pointed out.  
"Table 5!" called John, our chef.  
"Got it!" I called out telling everyone I was on it. "Well, duty calls. No rest for the wicked." I said with a wink.  
"Hi there what can I get you today?" I asked.  
"Oh I'm not ordering yet, I'm waiting for my older brother." Said a girl around my age, maybe a year younger.  
"Okay, well yell out when you are ready." I said with a smile.  
"Will do." She smiled back.  
About three minutes after I walked away to fill up some ones cup of coffee I heard the bells on the door ring.  
"We are ready to order now." Said the girl as I walked past her.  
"Yep just let me re-fill the coffee and I will be right there." I said with a smile.  
When I got to the table it was just the girl so I asked; "Where is your guest?"  
"Oh he just had to answer a phone call so he went outside." She answerd. "Here he is now." She said, smiling at someone over my shoulder.  
"Rose?" asked a familiar accented voice.  
"Dimitri, what are you doing here?" I asked a little shocked.  
"Well since I am moving in across from you I decided that I would check out how friendly it is out here, since I will probably have to take care of Paul and such." He shrugged.  
"Oh well it is a good neighbourhood. I would know, I have raised my son here. Now what can I get you?" I asked.  
When I said that I raised my son here the girls eyes widened till they were the size of small plates.  
After they ordered and I gave them their food it was time for my break.  
I was about to sit at a table in the back corner but Dimitri called me over, claiming he doesn't like seeing people eating alone.  
"So, Dimka are you gonna introduce us?" asked the girl.  
"Oh right. well, Rose this is my youngest sister Viktoria, Vika, this is Rose." He said.

* * *

**BECAUSE NOBODY SAW THAT COMEING AT ALL! HAHAHA. Yeah sorry it took me so long to update I was determind to finish reading my book, 'Cybeles Secret'. IT IS FREAKING AWESOME AND I SUGGEST YOU ALL READ IT! Mind you that is the second, the first is 'Wildwood Dancing' and I suggest the two books because they are awesome. R&R so you can tell me what you think of this chapter and you can tell me what your favourite book series is (apart from VA) R&R please and I will love you forever XD. XOXOXOXOXO**


	10. Authors note

**HEY GUYS!**

I am sorry to enform you guys that I cannot update for a few days due to tornados going through town and flooding and they are cutting the power in my area.

Sorry guys.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO stay cool. Stay safe.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update I have an English assignment to do and I want to get good marks on it. Sorry it is so short. Please enjoy XD**

* * *

**CHAPTER 10**  
After having a rather lovely conversation with Vika and a lot of awkward eye contact with Dimitri it was time for me to get back to work.  
"What's going on girl?" asked one of our usuals, Katelynne.  
"Oh hey Kate. Nothing much. I gotta go back to work. Yay. The usual?" I asked, slowing down when walking past her.  
"Yeah. What else would I get?" she asked, winking at me.  
When I got back to her she grabbed my arm and pulled my face down to hers.  
"Who's the sexy solider over there?" she nodded her head over to where Vika was throwing food at Dimitri and quickly looking away when he looked over at her.  
"Oh. That's Dimitri and his little sister. He is moving in across from me." I shrugged.  
"He's beautiful." She whispered.  
"Want me to introduce the two of you?" I asked sarcastically.  
"If you don't mind, yes please." She said, not catching onto my sarcasm.  
Oh crap.

* * *

**So I am sorry about how short it is but I hope you all enjoyed it XD  
This assignment might keep my a while because I have a draft of it due in 4 days and it is a 3 minute speech and I have around 10 words written... I am so screwed.  
R&R pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease and I will love you forever :)**


	12. Busking

**A/N: So sorry about the wait I have had school and shit going on so I hope you like this chapter. A busking chapter for FantasyAddict24.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 11**  
I cleared my throat, not knowing what do.  
"Uh on second thought i cant because, ya know, I'm at _work _where I am trying to make money to support my son, who I am trying to find a _father_ for."  
Please take the hint.  
Please, please, pleeeeease take the hint.  
"Oh, I see what's going on here. Well i don't care, if you don't introduce us then I will." And with that sassy remark she stood up and walked with style over to where Dimitri and Vika were sitting.  
"No need to get sassy with me." I grumbled under my breath.  
After around five minutes of cleaning tables and dealing with wandering hands from the either creepy old people or from creepy young teenage boys who thought that they could pay me with their 'swag', Vika, waved me over asking for the check with a desperate look on her face.  
"What can I help you with?" I asked politely, the glare that Kate sent me and Vika not going unnoticed by either of us.  
"We would like to pay the check, if that's alright." Said Dimitri with the desperate look in his eyes that Vika had plastered onto her face.  
"Nope, you have to stay in here and be slaves." I said with a wink. "No problem, just come up to the register and we will sort out your bill." I said, leading them up to the counter without even looking over at Kate.  
She apparently didn't like all the attention not being on her because she soon said in a sickly sweet voice, "Don't you have customers to serve so you can buy a husband for your son or something?"  
Right in that moment I wanted to kill her.  
And I nearly did if it wasn't for Charlie yelling out that my shift was over.  
"Well now I have to go to my _other_ job, cause ya know, at least I _have one_." I said sassily, storming off into the back room to grab my guitar and change of clothes.  
"See you later Dimitri, nice meeting you Vika, hopefully we meet again." I said with a smile. And for Kate there was a special "you might want to find a job soon." And then I walked out.

After going home and ranting to Lissa, who I had dragged out of bed with a very pissed Christian yelling profanities at me then shutting up when I threw a remote at his genitalia and getting a bullseye, it was time for me to do the one thing I loved doing.  
Busking.  
I had sent Lissa out to get Hugh from Eddie where Christian had left him (que glare) I walked out of the building and towards the park that Dimitri and i had sat at that one time with Paul.  
Setting up my guitar case on the ground and sitting down behind it i started to sing.  
**(Song You Lie by The Band Perry)  
**"It ain't complicated, well I've grown to hate it. I never liked the taste of cow but baby I ate it"  
The funny thing was when I sung 'cow' Tasha walked past and I nearly stopped singing because I felt like laughing, but I continued.  
"They tried to warn me, they said that you were ornery, so don't bring me those big brown eyes and tell me you're sorry. Well you might as well throw gasoline on a fire the way you lie."  
And yet again when I sung 'the way you lie' Jesse walked past, giving me what I think he thinks is a death glare. I just laughed.  
Oh god.  
Please help me.  
As I continued on to the chorus, i noticed Lissa walk in holding my sons hand.  
But what surprised me the most was that trailing after them was Dimitri and Paul.

* * *

**So I am sorry about the wait. Please look up the song it is very accurate about Rose. R&R please and while you are at it could you check out my Twilight fic? and also a VA fic 'King Dimitri and Princess Rosemarie' IT IS AMAZING! don't forget to R&R love you forever and a day.**


End file.
